


Miss You

by mitchkat1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Pidge's backstory, Someone please protect this sweet child, Take some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchkat1/pseuds/mitchkat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Pidge and a memory with her brother before he left for the Kerberos mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm hooked on Voltron and I love Pidge with all my heart and soul. I relate to her on a spiritual level and wanted to write something in her honor.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Katie shouted, slamming her hands on the dinner table. Her plate rattled, nearly knocking the food onto the ground.

"Calm down," her father smiled, tried to ease his daughter. "It's not like we're leaving forever. You have to understand Katie. This is a big assignment. Think of all the things we could discover! This is the first Kerberos mission in human history! Who knows what we might find!"

"I don't care! If you're going then at least take me with you!"

"You know we can't do that," Matt interjected, taking a bite of his meatloaf. "You're not old enough yet. Not to mention, there's a lot of training you have to go through. We can't just take you up in space!"

Katie sat back down in her chair and angrily ate her dinner. She was upset to say the least. Her father and brother had just sprung on her that they would be leaving for months to go on a mission. Not only were they headed off into space, but they were headed to an uninhabited planet millions of miles away from Earth. They were going to be more than a world away from her.

Scarfing down her food, Katie stood up again and threw her napkin against the table. "I'm going to my room," she growled. None one said anything to stop her. Every Holt knew not to mess with Katie when she was upset. An intellect like hers could be fierce when it came time for revenge. She stomped up to her bedroom, not willing to talk to anyone.

Katie's room was unlike those of other girls' her age. Instead of being covered in makeup and pictures of guys, there were posters of constellations and models of the solar system. On her desk was her beloved computer. Ever since she was a child, she had practiced studying code. She proudly considered herself an expert hacker. There was no piece of technology that she couldn't conquer. Her bookshelf was lined with books about space. She dreamed of becoming a scientist or even a pilot! All she really wanted was to be there up in space, exploring the universe!

" _Why do they have to leave?"_ she moaned as she fell onto her bed. " _They promised me they wouldn't go on anymore missions until I was old enough to come with!"_ Katie tried to pull her knees to her chest but her dress got in the way. " _Stupid thing!"_ she cursed, immediately getting up to change. She didn't enjoy wearing dresses. She only wore them to please her mother who insisted she act like a "normal" girl at least sometimes. Katie prefered clothes that were comfortable to work in since she was normally sitting at her computer.

She walked over her dresser and happily through her dress on the ground. She pulled out a pair of comfy pajamas and changed into them. " _That's more like it,"_ she smiled. Katie had no problem with looking cute sometimes, but dresses could be a real pain. She was fine with a pair of cute shorts and a sweater, but dresses were a definite "no". What was the point in dressing up anyways? She wasn't trying to impress anyone. She lived life by her own means and didn't need anyone else aside from her family of course.

There was a sudden knock at her door. "Katie?" her brother said from the other side. "Can I come in?"

"Why?" she huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm not talking to you."

"Please let me..."

"Fine. But only for a few minutes! I'm still mad at you and dad."

The door opened and Matt walked in with that silly smile that was always on his face. He had an unrelenting positive attitude. As Katie liked to put, he was always "so damn happy". That made him well-liked by his colleagues and quite a few ladies. But whenever Matt brought a girl home, Katie quickly scared them off. She wasn't going to let just any girl take her brother away.

"Can we talk?" Matt asked, sitting down on Katie's bed. He patted the spot beside him. With a sigh, Katie walked over and sat beside him. She gave him an annoyed glare, but Matt knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"Please understand, Katie. This mission is a huge stepping stone for both me and dad! We're going to freaking Kerberos! Don't you understand how incredible that is?"

"Yeah, but..." Katie's words trailed off. She wasn't sure what to say.

"But nothing! Listen, I know you want to come with and I wish you could too, but you'll have your chance someday. You're a smart girl! I have no doubt you'll make your mark on history, but let dad and I have our chance first before you overshadow us, okay?"

"But what if something happens?" The fear had been lingering in the back of Katie's mind. Space travel was incredibly safe, but Matt and her father were traveling out into far-off space. No one could guarantee that they would be completely safe.

"Nothing's going to happen," Matt laughed, patting his sister on the back. "Our ship is completely safe and we're in good hands. Have you ever met Shiro? That guy could take anyone in a fight. With him around, there's nothing to be scared off."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"A few months, but we'll be back before you know it."

"Matt..."

"Yeah?"

Katie leaned over and hugged her brother. With a smile, he hugged her back. He was going to miss her most of all while he was gone. His sister could be a piece of work, but she was his only sister. They had grown up together and were each other's closest ally. He was the one that taught her about computers and begun her interest in space. In Katie's mind, Matt was her entire world.

Matt broke the hug and grinned at Katie. "I should get to bed," he laughed, standing up. "And you should too. I don't want to hear anymore stories about you pulling all-nighters!"

"But I'm working on something really important!" Katie complained. "This program I'm working on is going to allow me to hack into any software! How cool is that?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"But Matt, think about-"

"Good night, Katie!" Matt waved and then shut the door, heading towards his room. " _She sure is a troublemaker,"_ he thought. " _Good thing that'll get her far in life."_

Katie stayed at her bed and then turned to her computer. " _I'll show you,"_ she smirked, running over to her computer. She quickly logged and opened her program. " _I'm going to catch up to Matt and dad someday! There's no way they won't be impressed with this!"_

Throughout the rest of the night, Matt could hear the sounds of Katie tapping away at her keyboard. " _She never listens..."_ he sighed. He laid awake in his bed, listening in on her. He could hear her quiet cheers of success when something worked and her groans from failure. It was one of his last memories before he left Kerberos.

Too bad Katie wouldn't get the chance to show him what she was working on.

"Yo, Pidge! You coming?" Lance called from around the corner. "Training's about to start! Want to watch me kick Keith's butt?"

"I heard that!"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec!" Pidge smiled, setting down the picture of her and Matt. "Don't start until I get there! I want to see this!"


End file.
